Overleg:Casino Splendiso
Haha, jullie zijn allemaal zo niet reëel he (A) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 9 jun 2008 15:23 (UTC) :Om eerlijk te zijn, ik snapte niet hoe het moest ;) Greenday2 9 jun 2008 15:24 (UTC) ::Ik heb het over de scores [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 9 jun 2008 15:25 (UTC) Haha, maar mij zie je niet meer vanaaf, --> voorbeschouwing. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 9 jun 2008 15:26 (UTC) :20.00 uur Voorbeschouwing, 20:45 uur Wedstrijd, voor de Nederlanders op Nederland 1, voor alle duidelijkheid. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 9 jun 2008 15:27 (UTC) ::Voorbeschouwing FR-RO :-| [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 9 jun 2008 15:28 (UTC) :::Is die al begonnen? :O *zapt naar NL1* Ik dacht dat die om half 6 begon? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 9 jun 2008 15:29 (UTC) ::::Het is half 6 :P [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 9 jun 2008 15:30 (UTC) :::::WHAHAHA Greenday2 9 jun 2008 15:31 (UTC) ::::::Is het al half zes? :O Ik dacht dat het kwart over 6 was? (xD) (Greenday lach voortan wat minder hard want volgensmij is mijn ene oor nu halfdoof :P) TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 9 jun 2008 15:32 (UTC) :::::::Oke dan *Gniffel* (Gniffelen mag toch wel? :P)Greenday2 9 jun 2008 15:34 (UTC) Zitte hier oranje fens ofzo? :S Waarom ik oranje niet steun: # Ik ben een Limburgse nationalist, Ós Lèmbörg mót vrie! # Ik vind dat de nl'ers altijd dezelvende kutinstellinge hebbe: ## (In het begin) Och, van die Italianen winnen makkelijk! We hoeven ons niet in te zetten. ## (Op het einde) Het heeft geen zin meer, we laten het geweren. Þus, let maar op! --OWTB 9 jun 2008 16:48 (UTC) : :D [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 9 jun 2008 16:53 (UTC) (Hai România! 0-0) ::Srry... Kon 't niet late :D (((A)))) --OWTB 9 jun 2008 16:54 (UTC) :::Ze zijn idd al vergeten dat ze gwn verloren hebben van Roemenië :O :S [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 9 jun 2008 16:55 (UTC) ::::Dat was instelling 1: Roemene winne we makkelijk van, 't is toch een ontwikkelingsland :O --OWTB 9 jun 2008 16:57 (UTC) 0-0. Wat nou subjectief 3-0 en 3-1 :S [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 9 jun 2008 17:57 (UTC) Niemand heeft gewonnen. Iedereen inzet terug. :Kut. --OWTB 9 jun 2008 18:01 (UTC) ::Weet je, we doen gewoon wie er het dichtste bij zat. Anders wordt het saai :D. Greenday en OWTB winnen. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 10 jun 2008 06:00 (UTC) :::Nee, wie het had geraden. Nu heeft iedereen nog genoeg "geld" voor heel het EK. Niemand gewonnen dus. -- 10 jun 2008 08:40 (UTC) ::::Dan doen we het vanaf 1000 (we gaan niet op iedere wedstrijd wedden, denk) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 10 jun 2008 10:21 (UTC) :::::Ben 't met Alexandru eens. --OWTB 10 jun 2008 12:30 (UTC) ::::::Kan ik me voorstellen ;P [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 10 jun 2008 13:49 (UTC) Word er niet gegokt op Nederland - Frankrijk en andere wedstrijden van Groep C? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 12 jun 2008 18:36 (UTC) :O ja, helemaal vergeten:D wou DE-KR ook nog doen, maarre... [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 12 jun 2008 18:38 (UTC) Morgen nieuwe wedstrijd é. Maar heb een beter idee: Per wedstrijd 1 tabel met 4 kolommen: * Gokker * Winnen * Verliezen * Gelijkspelen Elke "gokker" kan dan kiezen waar en hoeveel geld hij inzet maar hij kan ook op meerdere dingen gokken. -- 12 jun 2008 18:39 (UTC) ::Ok. Misschien gelijk voor Nederland - Frankrijk, Italie - Roemenie, Frankrijk - Italie en Nederland - Roemenie doen. Oostenrijk - Polen lukt niet meer. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 12 jun 2008 18:40 (UTC) :::Zalk morgen proberen te doen. Btw, als de kwartfinalisten bekend zijn zal er voor de jackpot gegokt worden: wie wordt de winnaar van het ek? (alles inzetten :D) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 12 jun 2008 18:47 (UTC) Coppa Della Terra Nostra Wordt er op de eigen sportgelegenheden al niet meer gewed? Ik ga wel niet mee gokken, want ik organiseer de wedstrijd!;)Greenday2 12 jun 2008 18:35 (UTC) :Goed idee. Mss kun je iets duidelijker je idee beschrijven (op renner/team gokken?). Btw heb ik niet zo'n verstand van wielrennen. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 12 jun 2008 18:39 (UTC)